


Hair Dye

by profslupin



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, thats all it is its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profslupin/pseuds/profslupin
Summary: Renee convinces Jean to let her dye his hair. The rest is exactly what you'd expect.





	Hair Dye

**Author's Note:**

> this idea was stuck in my head sooo here ya go

“No.”

“Oh, Jean, give it a chance! I’ve been dyeing my own hair for years; I’ve gotten quite good at it.”

Jean levelled Renee with a stare for a few moments. Normally, that look had anyone that tried to challenge him backing off within seconds, but he should have known it wouldn’t faze her. She wasn’t just anybody, and she knew him too well to be threatened by it.

He relented with a sigh, knowing that even if he got her to back off for now, she wouldn’t give up on the idea.

She grinned in response and said, “It’s going to look amazing, I promise!”

* * *

 

Jean hadn’t known Renee would be showing up at his dorm, and he had been even less prepared for her showing up with her arms full of various dyes and hair supplies.

It was probably the shock of her showing up unannounced, coupled with a look that even he couldn’t say no to, that resulted in him sitting at his desk nearly two hours later, hair covered in sweet smelling dye.

“Why does it smell like blueberries?”

Renee shrugged. “It’s just nice, I guess.” She glanced at her phone before looking back at him and grinning. “Time to rinse!”

Jean heaved a small, exasperated sigh as he pushed himself up and headed to the dorm bathroom.

* * *

 

After Jean had rinsed and towelled off his hair, he turned to go back to the main room of the dorm. But as he walked out, his reflection caught his eye and he couldn’t help but turn and look.

He was amazed at how different the color made him look, and he turned his head from side to side to see the colors from all angles. Renee had dyed his hair very similarly to how she normally did her own, with opalescent colors diluted with conditioner that blended together, although it seemed to be primarily a light shade of purple. While she only dyed the tips of her own hair, she had dyed Jean’s hair all the way to his roots, and he raked his fingers through it, admiring her work. He looked for a few moments more before turning away and exiting the bathroom.

When he walked over to Renee, she looked up and a wide grin spread across her face.

“It looks amazing! Didn’t I tell you?”

She hooked her arm around Jean’s and pulled him down so that he was closer to eye level with her. As she did, she pulled her phone out and held it up to take pictures of them together.

Jean didn’t protest, although he did his best to give the camera the most unimpressed look he could muster, which was quite effective after all his practice honing it with the Trojans.

Renee released him and began scrolling through the numerous pictures she had just taken, and said, “I needed to document my work. It really does look amazing on you.”

Jean nodded in response, turning so that he could catch a glimpse of his reflection through the open bathroom door.

Jean was coming to the realization that Renee may have planned this all out, but not for the reasons he originally thought, those being her wanting to pester him as much as possible. As he looked in the mirror, he thought about all the times he had caught himself staring at the scars littering his body, and the number three emblazoned across his left cheekbone, and all the memories they brought with them. But now, as he looked at himself, he couldn’t help but be distracted by all the dazzling colors on his head, so different from his normal look.

The thought made him grin to himself, and he turned back to Renee.

“Thank you. It looks nice.”

That earned him a small smile in return, and she said, “I knew you’d like it.”

* * *

 

Renee kept Jean company for a short while after that, before she told him she had to go meet Allison for dinner. Jean had just been a pitstop on her impromptu weekend trip with her girlfriend, but she smacked his arm lightly in disapproval when he voiced that thought.

“You know I wanted to come visit you!”

Jean couldn’t stop his lips from quirking up into a small smile as he looked down at her. “I know.”

“Anyways, isn’t Jeremy hanging out with the other Trojans? You should go join them. Spend some quality time with your new team?” she said, her innocent tone undercut by her faint smirk.

Jean gave her another unimpressed look, but Renee simply crossed her arms and stared back at him in response. After a moment, Jean gave in, knowing that spending the rest of the night alone in the dorm wasn’t the best idea for him, anyway.

He was getting better at not constantly having someone around, but the emptiness of the dorm was still disorienting to him.

They said their goodbyes, and Renee gave Jean a quick hug before ruffling his hair with a smile. If it had been anyone else, the gesture likely would have warranted what the Trojans had dubbed “Jean’s Patented Death Glare” but Renee simply received a small smile from the man.

* * *

 

After she was gone, Jean glanced around the empty dorm before shaking his head and walking down the hall to Laila’s suite.

Jeremy had left for lunch earlier that afternoon, telling Jean of his plans to join the the goalkeeper and her girlfriend for movies later. At the time, Jean had politely declined the invitation, feeling only a slight pang of regret when he saw the hint of disappointment in Jeremy’s features.

He hesitated at the door, wondering whether he should barge in, especially after his initial refusal, but quickly opted to head straight in, knowing that seeing his new hair would cause quite a reaction from them and wanting to get it over with.

Jeremy, Laila, and Alvarez, as well as one of the junior strikers, Jordan, were all scattered on the suite’s couch or on the floor in front of the tv, for the most part all ignoring the movie that was playing in favor of talking to each other.

Laila was the first to notice Jean’s entrance, smiling and waving him over as she turned back to Alvarez, before she quickly did a double take and sprang up from the couch.

“ _ Jean?  _ What did you do to your  _ hair _ ?” she exclaimed, immediately drawing all the others’ attention to him.

Jordan floundered for a moment before joining Laila in a barrage of questions, while Alvarez was trying to stifle a laugh, watching Jeremy’s reaction

Jeremy was frozen, his mouth opening and then closing as he tried to come up with some sort of response, finally settling on an eloquent, “Woah.”

Jean wasn’t sure what to do with all the sudden attention, and stood impassively in the doorway, waiting for the commotion to die down. It took a few moments for his teammates to collect themselves, and Jean finally fully entered the suite, going to take a seat on the floor beside Jeremy.

As he sat down, Alvarez poked him in the back from her spot on the couch behind him. “So? What’s with the new look? Not that it’s not completely amazing because, you know,  _ damn _ , but it doesn’t really seem like your thing.”

Jeremy’s eyes had silently tracked Jean’s movements, and were now looking at him with the same question.

“Renee did it. She didn’t give me much say in the matter.”

His answer startled a laugh out of the others and Laila said, “For a guy as intimidating as you, it’s amazing how easily she can boss you around.”

“Renee is very capable. And she can be very imposing when she wants to,” Jean replied, the barest hint of defensiveness in his words.

Laila snickered and shrugged at him, and from the end of the couch Jordan asked, “Do you think she’d do my hair, too?”

* * *

 

The night wore on as normal, although it didn’t escape anyone’s notice that Jeremy kept shooting looks over to Jean. More than usual, at least, and Laila and Alvarez kept nudging each other and snickering every time they noticed their captain attempt to discreetly look over to Jean.

They watched another movie before deciding to call it a night, and they each headed back to their own dorm rooms after some drowsy goodbyes.

* * *

 

Jean silently followed Jeremy back to their room and began getting ready to sleep. As he did, he felt the weight of Jeremy’s eyes on him and turned to see that the man was standing motionless, staring at Jean’s hair. Jean said nothing at first, but pointedly quirked his eyebrow at him.

“What, do you not like it?” he asked with mock sincerity as he raked his fingers through his hair.

“No!” Jeremy flushed and his eyes darted away. “I mean, no, it’s not that. It’s, uh, nice. It looks good on you.” 

Jeremy let out a small, nervous chuckle and grinned crookedly up at him, saying, “Sorry. I’m still in the adjustment period. It looks fantastic, though.” As he spoke, Jeremy took a step closer to him and raised his hand as though he was about to run his fingers through Jean’s hair, before quickly letting his arm fall to the side with a sheepish look.

“Sorry,” he said again.

Jean tilted his head to the side, considering, before he said, “No, it’s alright.”

Jeremy’s features brightened as he quickly stood on his toes, reaching up to card his fingers through Jean’s pastel hair, inspecting it.

“Renee did such a good job on this, I didn’t realize she did her hair herself! There’s so many colors! Wait,” he said, bringing his face even closer to Jean’s head, their torsos practically pressed against each other, “Is that… Blueberries?”

Jeremy leaned back on his heels, looking up at Jean with a wide grin on his face. He didn’t remove his hand from where it rested, absently running his thumb through the short hair on the side of Jean’s head. Jean couldn’t help but grin back, and slowly raised an arm to rest on Jeremy’s waist.

“It is.”

Jeremy’s eyes had widened at Jean’s movement and he was now staring at him, lips slightly parted.

“It’s, uh, it smells nice, it’s really nice,” Jeremy stammered nervously, leaning forward slowly and gauging Jean’s reaction as he did. “Is this okay?”

Jean almost rolled his eyes at Jeremy’s hesitance, his own feelings for the captain having felt glaringly obvious, but he still felt a warm rush of gratitude at Jeremy’s concern as he nodded slowly in response.

Jeremy’s pupils were blown, and Jean suspected that the amazed, lovestruck expression on Jeremy’s face was mirrored on his own. They grinned dopily at each other, and Jean leaned in enough for their foreheads to rest against each other.

“It’s more than okay,” Jean whispered, leaning in just enough to completely close the gap.

It was a gentle, warm press of lips, just the ghost of a kiss before Jeremy pulled back again. Jean chased his lips for a moment before opening his eyes to see Jeremy grinning widely up at him, his cheeks flushed pink, before he quickly pulled Jean back into another kiss. Jeremy was still running his hands through Jean’s hair, brushing at the short hair on the back of his head. Jeremy pulled him closer as Jean’s arms moved to encircle his waist, the kiss more fervent this time, but no less gentle, as each man pulled the other impossibly close.

Too soon, it was over as they had to pull apart for a breath, but Jeremy didn’t loosen his grip on Jean, still holding him close.

“Is this really what you want?” Jeremy asked, looking up at him with a hopeful, almost bashful expression.

The question almost made Jean laugh, as if the answer wasn’t obvious already, but Jean simply smiled, a soft smile that he reserved especially for Jeremy, and said, “It is. It has been.”

Jeremy’s smile in response was something Jean couldn’t imagine living without, and he leaned down to give his captain another kiss around both their smiles.

* * *

 

The next day, Renee received a text notification from Jean. She smiled and opened her phone to see a picture of the man staring blankly into the camera with Jeremy pressing a kiss to his cheek, with an accompanying message that simply read  _ thanks for the hair dye. _

**Author's Note:**

> thnx to [roseglowserum](https://roseglowserum.tumblr.com/) for not letting me give this a dumb title
> 
> find me at tumblr at [jeanmoraeau](https://jeanmoraeau.tumblr.com/) <333


End file.
